


Sentimental Fools

by ami_ven



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s one thing I’ve been wondering.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimental Fools

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "on your terms"

“There’s one thing I’ve been wondering,” said Erik, one night.

Charles, sitting up in bed beside him with a thick genetics textbook, looked up. “Oh? Only one thing?”

“At the moment,” Erik agreed. “I have seen what you can do with your abilities, Charles. You don’t have to control a person’s mind to have them do as you will— you can plant suggestions, so subtly that a person believes he has created the thought himself.”

Charles closed his book, looking worried. “Erik, my friend, you do not believe that I would—”

“No,” said Erik, quickly. “No, I’m sure you wouldn’t. Which is exactly what I don’t understand. I spent so many years being a stubborn fool. Why didn’t you ever ‘suggest’ that I come home? You’ve had plenty of opportunities, over the years.”

“Oh, my friend,” said Charles, smiling. “I was… selfish, I suppose. Don’t think I wasn’t tempted! But I knew that if I did, if I did the slightest thing to alter your mind, even just the once, I would never be able to truly believe that you were staying entirely of your own free will. I had to let you come back on your own terms, don’t you see? I wanted _all_ of you, Erik.”

“And you have me,” Erik promised. “All of me, Charles, body, mind and soul. I hadn’t known I still _had_ a soul, until I gave it to you.”

“You have more soul than anyone I’ve ever met,” said Charles. “And I only accepted because I had given you mine in return.”

Erik laughed. “What a couple of sentimental fools we are.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” said Charles, and leaned over to kiss him.

THE END


End file.
